


Every Step of the Way

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya has always been there for Shindou, and when Touya's father dies, Shindou is there to return the favor. Mainly gen, the pairing is all in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Step of the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Ladylark. AkiHika friendship fic showing their connection.

**Every Step of the Way**

I've known Touya Akira for just six short years, but in those six years, he's become the best friend I could ever hope to have.

He's pushed me to become what I am today, and he has been there for me every step of the way. When my grandpa died, he picked out my clothes, straightened my tie and drove me to the service. He listened with rapt attention when I told him about Sai, and he never once doubted my story. He's spend every May 5th with me since then, just doing small things to keep my mind at ease.

We've laughed together and we've cried together. I've helped him loosen up and he's helped me become more serious.

And today, I'm setting out his clothes and pulling the car around the front. The passing of Touya's father has been hard for him, but I'll be with him all the way.


End file.
